Trust Me
by calliope971
Summary: Fan de Muse, de Placebo et de slash ? Par ici :) Petite fic' sur l'un de mes parings favoris (et peu présent sur le fandom français :'( ) : Brian Molko/Matthew Bellamy ; une première rencontre dans un studio télé pour la promo de leurs albums respectifs, mais pourquoi le chanteur de Muse est-il si fascinant ? Et surtout que cache-t-il, lui et son groupe ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez des bonnes fêtes de fin d'années :)  
Je poste cette fiction, sans grand espoir, j'avoue mais peut être y a-t-il des fans de slash, de Muse et de Placebo ici ?

Donc voila, une ficlet slash, dans le monde de la musique.

J'ai choisi le pairing Matthew Bellamy/Brian Molko et un autre surprise, qui ne sera pas au centre de l'histoire ^^

L'histoire se deroule en octobre/novembre 2012, dans ces eaux-la, ce n'est pas important, il faut juste savoir que The 2nd Law est sorti et B3 fini mais pas encore sorti.

Bonne lecture !

...

Ça fait des jours et des jours que je ne dors plus.

A cause de lui.

Enfin à cause de sa voix.

Bon ok à cause de lui aussi. Mais tout a commencé avec sa voix.

Bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de Muse, moi le leader de Placebo mais voilà, j'ai entendu parler de Muse je n'ai pas entendu Muse. Je n'avais rien contre ce groupe, rien pour non plus.

Et puis il y a eu la merveilleuse idée de la BBC1. Inviter ensemble pour la première fois deux groupes censé être rivaux.

Bien sûr eux ont acceptés avec la sortie de The 2nd Law … titre bizarre d'ailleurs.

Bref.

Avec Stefan et Steve on ne s'est pas fait prier, un peu de promo que les gens se rappellent qu'on existe…

Evidement on est arrivé en retard au studio mais rien n'avait commencé heureusement on devait faire le premier live, ensuite eux puis interview commune.

Installation rapide, bizarrement on est bien coordonnés. Pour une fois…

_The Bitter End, Battle for the Sun, B3…_ Super concentré je suis à fond dans mes paroles.

On commence Protect Me quand Muse arrive discrètement.

Vraiment je ne les avais jamais vus, à part le bassiste, qui fait très sérieux il fixe un blondinet souriant qui semble rassurer un brun déprimé ou mélancolique, j'hésite.

« And now we are alone… »

J'adore chanter cette chanson et la encore plus en croisant un regard bleu…

« Protect me, protect me » mes deniers mots emplissent l'air tandis que je chante avec plus de conviction que jamais.

Un peu en transe je quitte la « scène » laissant mes deux amis se débrouiller… Je me rattraperais une autre fois.

Je me sens… étrange mais je mets vite mon trouble sur le compte de plateau télé, tout ça…

Le temps de me ressaisir et Muse va commencer.

Stef' et Steve s'installent avec moi visiblement la tête que je fais interdit la moindre remarque ou question…

Alors finalement le blondinet malicieux est le batteur et le brun chanteur guitariste.

D'abord Madness (on peut difficilement passer à côté du titre) chanson assez unique selon moi.

Puis Panic Station un vrai tube et la basse est génial !

Supremacy, Matthew chante très bien (hé oui je viens d'apprendre que ce sont respectivement Christopher, Dominic et Matthew) bref sa voix me fait frissonner quand il crit « supremacy ».

Et enfin Explorers… waouh. Juste waouh.

« Free me, free me, free me from this world. I don't belong here it was a mistake imprisoning my soul, can you free me, free me from this world."

Sa voix est si juste… et ses paroles me transportent, je suis carrément parti sur une autre planète, un autre monde dans lequel la voix de Matthew Bellamy règne en maître.

L'interview passe dans un brouillard total, je retiens juste qu'ils sont plutôt sympa. Le batteur -Dom- est assez drôle, Matthew lui est définitivement mélancolique et Chris nous a quitté, comme à chaque interview télé parait-il.

Mais le plus important c'est que pendant que Steve et Stefan tape la discut' à Dom et Chris (de retour) moi je suis le chanteur jusqu'à l'extérieur du studio.

Il s'adosse au mur de la ruelle, pensivement prenant mon courage à deux mains je dis :

« Belle prestation, bravo ! »

Il relève son regard et je croise à nouveau ses yeux.

Bleu.

Magnifique.

Et là je sais : je suis foutu.

« Merci sourit-il, moi j'adore Battle for the Sun c'est une chanson surpuissante.

- Arrête Panic Station est une bombe ! »

Il rougit. Attends six albums, des millions de fans et ce mec rougit encore ?

Je suis vraiment, vraiment foutu, il est… craquant.

Perdu dans nos pensées le silence s'installe.

Brièvement puisque les énergumènes qui nous servent de membres de groupe débarquent, ils sont déjà super amis…

D'ailleurs Dominic a une touche avec Stefan je sais pas si il s'en rend compte… Hum vu où viens de partir sa main oui il s'en rend compte. Et dans trois seconde mon bassiste préféré va partir sur la planète fantasme…

Je soupire et à côté de moi Matt fait la même chose

« Chris ? Je suis crevé, je rentre… content de vous avoir rencontré, vous êtes super »ajoute-t-il à notre intention avant de disparaître.

Son batteur et son bassiste échangent un regard entendu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Heu… c'est compliqué et la presse n'est pas au courant alors… »

Un secret. Il faut rien de plus pour me rendre curieux.

...

Voila, vous avez aimé ?

Ce n'était que le prologue, il y a encore trois parties, je posterai regulièrement mais j'avoue que si je n'ai pas de réaction, j'hésiterai vraiment :/

En tous cas j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, si il y a des lecteurs, laissez moi une reviews, hein ? Au nom de l'esprit de Noël... (très pratique, j'avoue) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite !

Finalement j'ai decidé de publier toute la suite en un seul bloc ca ne fait que quatre mille mots alors vous aurez moins a attendre ^^

Merci Akilee de m'avoir relue :)

Arthisia,Bliss, Lona DeppDowney,fictive merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ca vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture :)

...

J'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à faire des recherches.

Jour et nuit.

Je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'il me fascine.

En quinze jours j'ai parcouru seize ans de carrière, je me drogue avec leurs chansons.

Stefan et Steve ne disent rien, ça se passe de mots entre nous, ils comprennent. Et je crois que Stefan est très attaché à son Dominic. Mais il a de la chance son batteur est libre.

Parce que Matthew lui a un enfant avec une actrice, Kate Hudson.

Je peux même pas la détester elle est normale, ce n'est pas une pouf hollywoodienne, juste une femme normale.

Je ne trouve toujours pas le truc qui cloche, ce que le groupe cache et qui déprime le chanteur.

J'ai demandé de l'aide à mes frères de musique et ce soir Muse et Placebo se retrouvent dans un bar grâce à leurs manigances.

Enfin ce soir… dans trois quarts d'heures vu que j'ai dormi toute la journée.

J'espère que Matthew sera là, que je pourrais lui parler.

« Brian ! Dépêche-toi, ton sweet prince est déjà arrivé là-bas. Allez ! Un taxi nous attend.

-J'arrive »

Le trajet aurait été silencieux si Stefan ne monologuais pas à propos de son merveilleux Dom « oh et puis il tellement ceci, tellement cela, Bla bla bla…

Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas intéressé Stef de cette façon, j'espère que c'est réciproque…

En tous cas on est les derniers arrivés, Steve et Muse (au complet !) sont déjà installés.

Je ne connais pas ce bar mais l'ambiance est sympa ni trop « boite de nuit » ni trop calme.

Je m'installe à la table et ils sont déjà en pleine conversation.

La lueur que j'aperçois dans les yeux de Dominic quand il voit Stefan me rassure, en voilà deux qui se sont bien trouvés.

Après avoir passé commande notre groupe s'est vite divisé en duo : Steve et Chris se sont lancés dans une comparaison des sons de la batterie et de la basse ; Stef et Dominic ont oublié le monde autour d'eux et moi je jubile intérieurement : je parle avec Matthew !

Attention une discussion entre guitaristes est insupportable à suivre, on parle caractéristiques, technique, effet, distorsion, accords…

Et puis par curiosité je demande :

« C'est vrai que tu as cassé cent quarante guitares en une tournée ou c'est une rumeur ?

-Non, c'est pas vrai.

-Ah je me disais aussi ça fait beaucoup !

-J'en ai cassé cent quatre-vingt-deux.

-Cent quatre-vingt-deux ?!

-Oui. »

Enfin j'ai arraché un sourire à Matt !

Je vois bien qu'il est content d'être là, mais de temps en temps une étincelle de tristesse passe dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Oui ses beaux yeux bleus, j'y peux rien moi si il est ensorcelant !

Mon bassiste se moquerait de moi s'il n'était pas complètement bourré.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont rester ensemble ? demande Matthew qui les contemple ; Stefan défoncé a posé sa tête sur les genoux de Dominic (lui aussi saoul) qui caresse ses cheveux

-Je sais pas, Stefan a l'air attaché.

-Dom aussi, c'est rare, mais là c'est intense.

-Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu es papa ?

-Oui toi aussi non ?

-Oui de Cody ; sa mère part contre…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, d'un geste brusque mon beau brun a commandé un whisky. Vite servi il vide son verre d'une traite. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais il s'est renfermé, il ne fallait pas que je parle de ça ?

Après trois verres il retrouve le sourire, on se demande bien pourquoi !

Si ça continue il n'y aura plus que Chris et moi de sobre.

Matt rit de plus en plus, Stefan et Dominic sont… « Passionnés » oui on va dire ça comme ça… il faudrait leur trouver une chambre à mon avis.

En plus je me retrouve sans soutien quand Christopher est appelé par sa petite amie, il faut qu'il rentre chez lui mais il raccompagne Steve qui connaît ses limites.

Génial, je vais faire quoi moi avec les deux obsédés et un dépressif ?

Oui parce que Matt a définitivement arrêté de rire. Il a l'air carrément dans un autre monde. Un monde triste.

Je me sens seul. Il est deux heure du matin passé, je devrais rentrer mais je suis incapable de les abandonner, qui sait ce qui pourrais arriver !

Et voilà je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Je suis avec Dom, me cherche pas. »

Donc il reste Matthew, les deux amants se sont enfin décidés à trouver une chambre.

« Allez, on rentre je te ramène chez toi.

-Non je ne veux pas être seul…

-Mais je te ramène chez toi !

-Suis tous seul… vide… hôtel » marmonne-t-il.

J'hésite, est-ce que je le ramène chez moi ?

Il pourrait m'en vouloir mais vu l'état dans lequel il est … J'ai peur qu'il ne finisse pas la nuit, l'alcool et la dépression ça va pas très bien ensemble…

De toute façon il somnole dans le taxi, le choix est vite fait.

Sorti de la voiture je le guide lentement vers mon appartement puis dans ma chambre d'ami, il s'effondre littéralement sur le lit et ne bouge plus.

Je le contemple, dès qu'il a touché le matelas il s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale. Ses traits ne sont pas apaisés par le sommeil, je me demande de quoi il rêve mais bon je ne vais pas rester là à le regarder dormir pendant des heures, j'enlève ses chaussures et je quitte la pièce pour aller me coucher. Je pensais que le sommeil serait long à venir mais pas du tout, moi aussi je m'endors très vite.

Je suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard en entendant un bruit caractéristique : celui d'un volet qui claque.

Un volet ? La fenêtre !

Sans plus réfléchir je me précipite dans la chambre de Matthew, mais une fois devant la porte, j'ai peur. Peur que Matt ait finalement ouvert la fenêtre pour sauter.

Je pose la main sur la poignée que j'actionne lentement.

La première chose que j'aperçois c'est le lit, éclairé par les lumières de la ville et il est vide.

Mais je vois nettement une ombre se dessiner dessus ; mon invité est assis dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte, son dos contre les volets il regarde la rue.

Il ne m'a pas entendu, je m'approche lentement ; il ne faut pas que le fasse sursauter quand même.

« Je ne sauterais pas, t'inquiètes. Me dit-il alors que je me demandais comment signaler ma présence

-Tu me rassures, tu dors plus ?

-Comme tu vois, mais pourquoi dès que j'approche d'une fenêtre tout le monde panique ?

-Peut-être parce que tu te balades avec le poids du monde sur tes épaules, je me demande quand il va t'écraser.

-Bonne question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ?! demande-t-il interloqué en se retournant vers moi

-Non, j'ai demandé à tes musiciens mais ils m'ont fait comprendre que c'est « secret »

-Au point où j'en suis... Je peux te faire confiance ? Je veux dire t'es sympa et tout mais si la presse l'apprend, là je me passe par la fenêtre.

-Bien sûr, je n'en parlerais même pas à mon groupe si tu préfères. »

Il descend alors de son perchoir pour s'installer sur son lit, assis en tailleur il me fait signe de le rejoindre, j'étais toujours planté au milieu de la pièce alors je m'assois sur le bord du lit.

Il prend la parole :

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai commencé à boire ? C'était quand tu parlais de nos fils. Parce que j'ai appris que Bingham, que j'adore, qui m'a inspiré des chansons comme Explorers, bref Bingham est le fils de Kate mais pas le mien. Elle m'a trompé avec un producteur américain. J'ai l'ai appris quand il a voulu obtenir sa garde, il a fait un test de paternité et je n'ai aucun lien avec Bingham.

La famille que j'avais s'est effondrée…

-Wow…Je voulais savoir, j'avais imaginé des tas de scenarios et là je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Chris et Dom se relaient auprès de moi, en fait eux et la musique sont les seuls à qui je peux faire confiance, plus aux femmes.

-A moi aussi, je te le promets. Franchement je ne trouve pas les mots, j'aimerais te dire que je comprends mais je mentirais, je n'ai jamais vécu ça.

-Encore Kate, quand j'ai su qu'elle me trompait ça a brisé les sentiments que j'éprouvais douloureusement mais, le pire c'est mon petit Bingham. Je l'aime comme mon fils et je ne le reverrais jamais, il m'oubliera »

Quand ses larmes commencent à couler je me rends compte que je n'aurai pas les bonne paroles donc je le rejoins et j'entoure ses épaules.

Il se rapproche contre mon torse alors que ses sanglots deviennent plus intenses.

Je ne sais pas combien te temps on reste comme ça, je le serre de plus en plus contre moi, pour le protéger. Je suis obligé d'admettre que j'apprécie son corps blotti contre le mien, il me fait assez confiance pour baisser les armes devant moi, pour se montrer vulnérable.

Je n'imaginais pas du tout que Matthew puisse perdre son fils comme ça… Quand je pense que j'ai pris Kate Hudson pour une femme bien ! Elle ne le mérite pas, elle ne l'approchera plus jamais, j'y veillerais.

Et là je comprends que la fascination, l'attirance que j'éprouve pour lui a un nom : l'amour.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il sourie, qu'il rit et qu'il soit heureux (avec moi de préférence)

Ses larmes se sont taries et sa respiration a ralenti, il dort dans mes bras…. je fonds, il s'est endormi avec moi…

C'est décidé, je vais l'aider et quand il ira mieux je le séduirai !

...

Un lien s'est créé entre nous depuis cette nuit-là. Il est resté chez moi toute la journée puis il est reparti, avec mon numéro de portable.

Depuis quelques jours on a des conversations SMS assez décousues, mais sympa.

« Hey Matt !

Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

_Rien, je traîne dans ma chambre._

Tu devrais sortir, your valuable friends se voient ce soir.

_I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before._

Times will help you through!

_Brian!_

_It doesn't have the time tu le sais bien…_

'Tain piégé sur ma propre chanson !

_Hé ouais dommage pour toi Molko, I'll burn forever._

Be brave, I'm coming to hold you, when all your strength has gone […] follow me, you can follow me.

Ce te dit quelque chose Bellamy ?

_xD (ok je suis pas explosé de rire mais je sourie, heureux ?)_

_Je te laisse je vais rejoindre Dom et Chris finalement._

Ok ++ »

Et c'est comme ça tous les jours.

Je ne le vois pas mais on parle des heures et des heures, il m'appelle quand ça ne va pas, il me fait vraiment confiance.

Stefan et Steve ne m'ont pas raté même si Stef' n'est pas mieux avec son Dominic.

Je les ai invités tous les deux, chez moi ce soir ; j'aime bien le batteur de Muse mais je veux vérifier qu'il soit bien pour mon bassiste…

La soirée se passe bien, ils sont vraiment complices.

Dom est assez perspicace, il a vite deviné que j'ai craqué pour son chanteur.

« Aller Brian demande moi ça te brûle les lèvres !

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? ... Bon d'accord, est ce que Matthew est bi ?

-Attention suspense … oui ! Mais il faut que je t'explique. Quand on était ado il est sorti avec un mec pendant quelques mois, ce mec s'est essuyé les pieds avec les sentiments de Mat ; qui n'a plus eu que des coups d'un soir, homme et femme. Franchement il a plus de relations « longues » avec des femmes. Comme avec Hudson mais on voit ce que ça donne.

-Ok bon j'ai ma chance alors.

-Par contre si tu le fais souffrir, chanteur de Placebo ou pas je te défonce.

-Bien sûr mais rappelons que tu sors avec mon bassiste !

-Hé oh je suis là ! Personne ne fera de mal à personne et tout ira bien. D'ailleurs Dom tu ne devais pas l'appeler ton chanteur ?

-Ah si, il devait voir la connasse pour parler de Bingham.

-Ok, tu veux qu'on s'éloigne ? Dis-je en regardant Stefan.

-Non c'est bon, je vais mettre le haut-parleur. »

« Allo ? Matt ?

-Non c'est Chris, je suis dans sa chambre, ça s'est mal passé. Elle a été odieuse et il est malade la...

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Ouais si tu peux.

-J'arrive »

« Désolé mais vous avez entendu…

-On vient avec toi chéri »

Comme d'habitude Stefan sait ce que je veux faire.

Le trajet n'est pas très long, il a une chambre d'hôtel dans le centre ville.

Le réceptionniste relève a peine les yeux à notre arrivée, il a reconnu Dominic qui vient régulièrement. Les murmures ne commencent que dans les couloirs

« C'est bien Dominic Howard avec Stefan Olsdal et Brian Molko ?! »

Heureusement la chambre n'est plus loin ; on entre sans frapper.

La pièce est vide, les seuls sons qu'on entend proviennent de la salle de bain.

« Matt Chris ? Vous êtes là ?

-Oui on arrive, deux secondes »

Le bruit qui suit est sans équivoque, Matthew vomit, il est vraiment malade.

Il apparaît alors quelques minutes plus tard, soutenu par Chris et terriblement pâle.

Dominic se précipite vers lui.

« Matt ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Oh mon Dieu tu es super fiévreux, c'est à cause de cette garce ?! Je vais la tuer !

-Calme-toi, il est épuisé.

-Je...je crois que je vais dormir un peu, merci d'être venu pour moi » chuchote le concerné avant de s'allonger pour s'assoupir.

Vérifiant qu'il dort vraiment Dominic murmure :

« Mais pourquoi il est malade comme ça ?! »

Il est vraiment indigné et il a terminé sa phrase en criant ce qui ne fait même pas frémir l'endormi

« Chut, on va s'installer et je vais tout vous expliquer. Brian, Stefan vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester si…

-Si ça ne dérange pas je peux aider, et toi Stefan ?

-Je reste.

-C'est gentil, je sais que Matt vous fait confiance et qu'il est proche de toi Brian, aller venez. »

Chris nous dirige vers le fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre où il y a une sorte de salon avec des fauteuils dans lequel on pourra parler sans déranger Matthew.

« Alors, pourquoi il est dans cet état ?

-Kate refuse que Bingham revoit Matthew. Elle a un avocat et elle a la loi de son côté elle peut vraiment demander ça sous prétexte de ne pas perturber l'enfant

-Quoi ?! Mais il l'aime ce gamin ! Depuis le temps qu'ils vivent ensemble, c'est son père !

-Attends le pire c'est que j'étais là tu sais ce qu'elle a dit en partant ? « C'est mieux comme ça Matt tu n'aurais pu être un bon père avec Muse. » »

Alors là je suis choqué, sensible comme il est en plus c'était vraiment LA phrase à ne pas sortir et je ne suis pas le seul, si le batteur la croise je crois qu'il la découpe en morceau.

« Et il est malade depuis ? Je demande un peu surpris.

-Il faut savoir que Matt n'est jamais malade. Sauf quand il va mal, c'est psychologique, avec lui se rendre malade n'est pas juste une expression. Il faut toujours s'inquiéter quand ça arrive.

C'est quoi les symptômes cette fois Chris ?

-Il avait 39.8 de fièvre quand je suis arrivé mais ça a dû baisser légèrement, il vomit et il est épuisé. Je déteste quand il se met dans cet état et là c'est pire que d'habitude il ne peut pas rester seul.

-Avec Stef' on peut passer régulièrement mais on a pris une chambre d'hôtel pour deux alors…

-Il peut venir chez moi mais les filles ont la varicelle et je pense qu'il ne l'a jamais eu…

-Je peux l'accueillir moi. »

Le silence se fait avec ma proposition

J'explique ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il est venu chez moi

« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Me demande Christopher soupçonneux.

-Parce que…parce que… Ok je crois que je suis amoureux de ton chanteur.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu es malade Tu as vu comment il va ?! Je t'interdis de lui faire plus de mal !

- Hé, je vais pas lui sauter dessus, juste m'occuper de lui.

-Hum d'accord mais je passerai le voir. Fais le souffrir et je…

-Tu me défonces, chanteur de Placebo ou pas oui je suis au courant Dominic m'a prévenu.

Et c'est comme ça que Matthew a passé les trois derniers jours chez moi.

Il est vraiment mal, je suis présent tout le temps, comme je le peux et il s'apaise tranquillement. Il m'apprécie ça c'est sûr mais moi je suis vraiment amoureux…

« On a sonné je crois. »

Je suis vraiment sourd quand il s'agit de penser à Matt.

C'est Chris qui est à la porte :

« Salut je viens chercher ton protégé, il peut venir chez moi maintenant, mes filles sont guéries. »

Je peux me féliciter mon visage ne s'est presque pas décomposé.

Christopher est le plus réticent envers moi il est très protecteur et je crois qu'il ne me fait pas confiance.

Pendant que je reste planté comme un con devant ma porte le bassiste a récupéré les affaires de Matthew qui n'a pas protesté ce qui m'attriste un peu.

Chris va porter les sacs dans la voiture et Matt me regarde un peu gêné.

« Merci » souffle-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de partir

Et il disparaît, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Mon portable bip à cet instant.

«_ Brian, rassures toi je n'ai pas installé de camera chez toi mais je peux t'imaginer d'ici, tu es planté dans l'entrée de ton appart non ?_

_Juste… merci D'avoir été là pour moi. Tu n'avais aucun obligation et tu as perdu ton temps pour moi alors merci beaucoup »_

C'est moi ou ça sonne comme un adieu ?

_« De rien et je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. Je suis toujours la quand tu veux. »_

Voilà avec ça je vais vérifier ce qu'il sous-entend.

_« Si tu as perdu tom temps, je ne t'embêterai plus. »_

J'avais raison !

_« N'importe quoi ! I refuse to be left behind…_

C'est seulement le soir que je reçois une réponse….

_« Brian, c'est Christopher._

_Je pense que tu devrais laisser un peu Matt, je ne dis pas que tu lui fais du mal mais il est confus, mets-toi à sa place : entre son fils, Hudson et toi…_

_Comprends-le, il a besoin d'un peu temps seul. »_

...

Je me suis alors résigné à laisser de l'espace à Matthew, pour ne pas gâcher mes chances.

J'ai tenu plus d'une semaine !

Une semaine, deux jours, huit heures et cinquante-trois minutes précisément.

Steve dit que je suis navrant quand je commence mes calculs.

En tous cas j'ai tenu tout ce temps-là.

Jusqu'à ce que les medias découvrent tout ; j'étais dans mon canapé en train de regarder la télé sur une chaîne quelconque et tout à coup le sujet m'a interpellé :

« News exclusive ; le leader de Muse, Matthew Bellamy que l'on voit peu en ce moment n'est pas le père de Bingham Bellamy ! Mais laissons la parole à notre journaliste, Lily

Merci Jane, en effet depuis quelques temps les fans de Matthew Bellamy s'inquiétaient, plus aucun apparition plus de nouvelles ni sur Facebook ni sur Twitter, de plus on a peu vu les autres membres du groupe Muse. Mais cette dépression serait justifiée par l'incroyable nouvelle…. »

Je n'écoute pas plus et file à l'hôtel, je sais que Matt y est retourné grâce a Stefan et Steve.

Une fois devant sa chambre je prends une respiration inutile ; et s'il pensait que c'est moi qui ai tout raconté à la presse ?

Très lentement je tourne la poignée mais j'entends des voix alors je stoppe mon mouvement, la porte est assez entrouverte pour que j'entende

« Non non non ! Ça ne va pas ! Chris je sais que tu fais ça pour me protéger mais tu exagères !

-Mais comment tu peux savoir que ce n'est pas…

-Arrêtes, c'est elle, elle veut que les fans nous abandonnent ; je vois déjà les gros titres : Délaissé par Bellamy elle se sentait seule. » C'est de ma faute tout ça et elle va en profiter

-Mais non c'est elle la coupable, elle t'a trompé ! Ça ne peut pas être elle, elle va avoir l'air ridicule et si…

-Non ce n'est pas Placebo j'en suis sûr. Putain il faut que je sorte.

Seul »

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'écarter, que Matt est déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Sans un mot il prend ma main ce qui me fait frissonner et à peine surpris il me guide jusqu'au toit du bâtiment.

Le silence nous entoure, il a le regard perdu au loin.

En partant aussi précipitamment il n'a pas pris le temps de se couvrir, il ne porte qu'un jean avec juste un tee-shirt et il commence à trembler avec cet air frais.

Sans rompre le silence du moment, qui semble essentiel je l'approche et m'assois à ses cotés sur le bord du toit.

Je suis très proche de lui, tellement que je sens le rythme de sa respiration.

Il se rapproche de mon épaule lentement comme pour me demander la permission d'être là.

J'accélère son mouvement et l'installe contre moi. Il se blottit contre mon torse et soupire.

« Tu sais que depuis que tout a commencé tu es le seul à m'apaiser autant ?

C'est bizarre non ?

Je veux dire on ne s'était jamais rencontrés mais tu as voulu me connaître, savoir pourquoi ça n'allait pas Et tu es resté.

D'habitude les gens me parle pour ma célébrité mais toi non, logique tu me diras, mais pourquoi alors ?

-C'est bon tu as fini ton monologue ?

-Mais je…

-Laisse-moi répondre Matthew ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je t'ai vu et j'ai voulu savoir, qui tu étais, ce que tu aimais pourquoi tu chantais. C'était surtout ta voix au début, tu chantes si bien…et puis tes yeux, c'est cliché mais je voulais savoir ce qui y brillait.

Tes yeux te représentent tellement ! Beaux, fascinants, toutes tes émotions y défilent pour qui sait les lire.

-Je ne suis pas…intéressant tu sais.

-Si ! Je ne suis pas Kate tu sais je ne te laisserai jamais comme un connard.

Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, je changerai ça ; pour le moment aie confiance en moi »

Son sourire est éclatant après mes paroles.

« Ta voix est géniale, chante pour moi, s'il te plaît »

"Never thought you'd make me perspire.

Never thought I'd do you the same.

Never thought I'd fill with desire

Me and you baby, still flush all the pain away

So before I end my day remember

My sweet prince, you are the one

My sweet prince, you are the one"

Il a fermé les yeux et a l'air paisible.

Je profite alors de sa tranquillité pour rapprocher mes lèvres de siennes. Nos bouches s'unissent tendrement et nous avons avons tous les deux nos paupières closes maintenant.

Nos corps se complètent parfaitement, je l'allonge sous moi pour le caresser, tout devient brûlant et il se redresse un peu essoufflé, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Brian, je ne sais pas si…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce serait trop tôt maintenant.

-Et je n'ai… jamais été, je veux dire…dessous...

-Je vois, de toutes façons tout ce que je veux c'est que tu cries mon prénom, aussi fort que quand tu chantes, que ta voix monte dans les aiguës pendant que tes yeux se voilent.

-Tu as déjà bien réfléchi à ce que je vois.

-Je crois que je t'aime Matt.

-Moi aussi Brian, c'est normal ?

-Je pense que rien n'est normal avec nous… »

...

_Dans la salle de surveillance de l'hôtel._

« Géniales ces caméras de surveillance sur le toit ; s'exclame Steve ; comment vous les avez découvertes ? »

Stefan et Dominic se regardent, légèrement rouge.

« Tu préfères pas savoir crois-moi.

-Vous en êtes encore au stade « n'importe quoi, n'importe où » ? Sérieusement ?

-Et alors ? On profite de notre jeunesse nous ! Quand on sera vieux et rouillés on pourra plus…

-Arrête ton délire Dom.

-En tous cas ils en ont mis de temps Brian et Matt !

-Trop ! Je croyais que Brian allait protester et revenir tout de suite…

-Oui mais le résultat est là, ça y est !

-Grâce à nous.

-On leur dira ?

-Sûrement pas !

-T'es fou !

-Pff ils vont croire que c'est grâce à eux même.

-T'inquiète on trouvera de quoi se moquer un peu !

-J'ai déjà plein d'idée, on va rigoler !

-Ou les soûler…

-Oui c'est pareil… »


End file.
